List of Bugs and Glitches
Various bugs and glitches appear in the Kingdom Hearts series, referring to a programming error, which results in behavior not intended by the programmers. Glitches can be harmless and only manifest as incorrectly displayed graphics, or they can be hazardous and game-breaking, effectively ruining the player's save file. This is a list of glitches and bugs that can be obtained through ways other than using cheating devices such as Gameshark or Codebreaker. ''Kingdom Hearts In End of the World on Destiny Islands, if the player jumps on the shed in a certain corner and continues to push the jump button, Sora will continue rising higher and higher, even when you can't see Destiny Islands anymore. If the player walks around, then Sora will fall and return to the island. This was eventually fixed in ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. In Deep Jungle, if the player Superglides at a corner of the main platform in the room Jungle:Tunnel in Deep Jungle, Sora may clip through the platform and wind up out of bounds. An upside-down boat can be seen beyond the loading zone for Jungle:Treetop, and there are multiple loading zones for non-adjacent rooms, such as the Treehouse and Vines areas.http://iamvishnu.tumblr.com/post/115911226617 In Olympus Coliseum, the player can position themselves right above the Blue trinity and clip through the ground.http://youtu.be/a7sMB2SGQI0?t=16m44s During Hercules' match in the Hercules Cup's time trial mode, if the player restarts the match, then the timer will freeze, causing the player to defeat Hercules within the time limit easily. This was carried over to the Final Mix and HD ReMIX versions of this game. In Agrabah, before the first fight, go to Aladin's house and have sora face one of the exits, and still have The Peddler's Talk option ready to use. If you talk to him on the same frame as you Dodge Roll, Sora will continue rolling until he bypasses the loading zone of whichever exit he was facing, and you can explore the unloaded zone after closing the text box. All of the walls are not solid, and Sora can jump infinitely, until he walks forward. This can be done on all versions except the PS4 versions. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix In Timeless River, when the title card appears for the Scene of the Fire, it's misspelled as "Scene ob the Fire". This was corrected in the HD re-release. During the Hydra battle at Olympus Coliseum, if Sora dies simultaneously to the player executing the "Pegasus Run" reaction command, Pegasus will start flying around the Hydra without Sora riding atop. When the run ends, Sora will appear out of nowhere and then jump down to the ground, where he will become frozen and unable to be controlled by the player. All other elements (such as Party Members and the Hydra) will remain active. Because Sora has executed an animation after death, the game will mistakenly think he is alive and will not progress to the "Game Over" screen, effectively soft-locking the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBTbWGjsxCs During the third wave of Nobodies in the Transport to Remembrance, a dragoon will disappear and not reappear. However, the dragoon can still attack, but it cannot be attacked itself. Since the defeat of that nobody is required to move onto the next round of Nobodies, the only way to get around this is to die, or reset the console. This glitch was carried over in the HD re-release. In the bottom layer of the Mineshaft, if the player clips a certain wall the right way, they can maneuver in the space between the walls of the cavern, and with enough skill, use Master Form and Aerial Dodge all the way to the top of the cavern, and reach the entrance to the Transport to Remembrance without triggering any heartless fights. If the player goes through the entrance to the Transport of Remembrance, the player will not trigger any of the nobody fights in the entire hallway, making the pathway clear to the Garden of Assemblage. Once in the garden of assemblage, all of the doors leading to the Organization XIII Replica Data fights will be outside of the waterfall, regardless of whether or not their requirements are met. While the player cannot challenge the organization members. However, the chest for the Proof of Nonexistence is present, and if opened, give Sora the next tier of crown without having to fight any of the Organization XIII's replica data battles. If the player tries to exit through the hallway leading to the Postern, the wall is still present. This glitch was carried over in the HD re-release. When switching Genie's Drive Form during certain Reaction Commands, the other party members will disappear once the player has dismissed Genie. The only way to remedy this is for the player to initiate a room transition. This glitch also caused the "Drive", "Summon", "Limit" and "Party" commands on the menu to become unavailable until a room transition.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUzB1TVf4sk Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories At the end of Reverse/Rebirth mode, when the player receives their Battle Report, the section for the number of times Dark Mode has been activated is misspelled as "Dark Mode activiated". In Traverse Town, on Sora's Story mode, particularly in a Teeming Darkness room, when you hit the stone beside the lamppost and the light, there is a chance that the resulting card pops out under the floor. It can still be obtained by running around the area, but is more difficult to grab as it is hardly visible. A minor bug occurs in battles for both characters. If the player cancels out of the rewarded room card (just pressing X) before the surrounding EXP circles towards them, there will be about a 5 second delay before they are sent back to the room. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Two renders of Kairi appear when Kairi is rescued by Aqua and King Mickey in Radiant Garden. One to Aqua's right, and the other behind Aqua's right leg. The render behind Aqua's leg is still present in the Final Mix version of the game, but is absent in ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. A glitch in the Vanitas Remnant's A.I. allows for an easy victory against it. Simply lure the Vanitas Remnant to the large rock formation in the corner of the battlefield and retreat to the rock's opposite side. The Vanitas Remnant will be left unable to attack. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can effortlessly defeat the boss with a Command Deck comprised entirely of Strike Raid commands. This was carried over into the Final Mix version of the game,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-ePV3Si3wI as well as Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU5l1FpaogQ A softlock during the "Monsters of the sea" can occur with any character under the following circumstances; After completing the first round of the fight (inside monstro) it is possible that the player can become stuck in an infinite bounce loop if the player finishes the fight whilst above a bounce stump. As control is taken away from the player there is no way of escaping the loop and due to the lack of damage caused by the stump the fight will never end. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance At the end of the game, it is possible for a character switch between Sora and Riku to occur without the usual drop. This causes the two respective forecasts to change, and thus render them useless, between the two characters. Special portals often disappear entirely as a result of this. At the World that never was, If you fight after finishing the game again against Xemmnas, and Riku "Dream dropped" right at the cutscene trigger before the anti blackcoat nightmare fight, you are "trapped" as Riku cause at this part of the game you arent supposed to play as Sora and the Anti blackcoat nightmare Cutscene wont start so you cant procede with the story or with the after-game part of the game.http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/997779-kingdom-hearts-3d-dream-drop-distance/63743281?page=0 Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Kingdom Hearts Final Mix When summoning Simba, the back of Pride Rock isn't shown at all.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAMXHLldKI8 In the Bouncing Spot area in 100 Acre Wood, it is possible to pick up two rare nuts at the same time after being bounced up by Tigger onto the canopy above the chest containing a Dark Matter. When giving the nuts to Owl, you will only receive the item for the second nut, but will hand over both nuts. Owl will thank you for turning in all nuts, even though you didn't get one of the rewards. In the game's credits, Yuffie's name is misspelled as "Yufeie". If the player talks to an NPC at the same time Sora dodge rolls, Sora will continue to dodge roll even though the player isn't continuing to press the button for doing so. If the Sora dodge rolls into a room that transition that has been rendered, Sora will go into that room, but outside normal boundaries.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1JN8eMfwDohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj6o-uyMhAA If the player plays over 100 hours of the game, the in-game timer will reset to 0:00:00, and change colors from blue to green to indicate the player has played for 100 hours. If the player defeats the final boss between 100–115 hours are played, then the player can still obtain the Speedster trophy, since the in-game timer will read as 15:00:00 at the 115 hour time limit. Due to a translation error, in the English language PlayStation 3 version of the game, found in ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, the description of the MP Gift ability describes the ability as using 1 MP, instead of the 2 MP it actually uses. This is fixed in the PlayStation 4 version of the game where it is described as using 2 MP and in the game Goofy loses 2 MP when using the ability. Similar to the original bug in Kingdom Hearts that lets the player keep jumping higher and higher on Destiny Islands, this bug also shows up in the Olympus Coliseum. If the player puts out the fires outside the coliseum, goes inside, and then jumps where the trinity mark was, Sora will jump just a little and float there. Sora can keep jumping until he reaches the ceiling. There are some variations based on which fires are put out. For example if all the fires on the side where Hercules stands are left burning, there will instead be an invisible hole that is deep enough to hide Sora's feet.http://www.reddit.com/r/KingdomHearts/comments/47f0qj/small_glitch_at_olympus_coliseum_kh1/ Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories In Atlantica, if the player stuns a heartless before battle, attacking an Aquatank from the front immediately may cause a graphical error to occur. During this error, some audio and visuals disappear, causing the player to quit out of the game in order to remedy the glitch.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wgL1Tj226E ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix During Xemnas' first battle at Memory's Skyscraper, if the player tries to use Limit Form, the game can freeze when the Facedown Reaction Command is used. During Vexen's Data fight, the icicles that sprout from the ground can randomly spawn near Twilight Town Mansion's gate, causing the player to suffer instant death. This was later patched in the 1.02 version. If the player uses the Press reaction command during Shan-Yu's boss battle, Shan-Yu's character can be seen outside of the reaction command, causing Sora to appear that he's pushing against nothing. However, the reaction command still functions as normal, but Shan-Yu will not take any damage unless he is in front of Sora. If the player waits until finding all of the stickers to place any of them on the sticker sheet, a glitch can occur that prevents them from receiving the trophy and requires them to delete their Trinity Archive system data and complete a new third character playthrough to rectify. During "The Experiment" boss fight in Halloween Town (second visit) after it splits up and combines if the player uses master form and attacks it rapidly with melee attacks and magic it can cause it to stop taking damage at all unless Jack's limit "Dance call" is used where it would take damage from the finisher and can then be defeated normally. ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Discovered by YouTuber: Noir Lilbomber, in Traverse Town when the player first arrives at the start of the game, before leaving the alley, they player can jump on top of the barrels and boxes onto the slanted roof. If performed correctly the player can jump into the roof of the Accessory Shop and bypass the invisible wall. If the player leaves the First District, the player will not encounter any heartless and will be unable to progress story at all. This means Sora will be permanently stuck in Traverse Town with only the Kingdom Key and whatever items were obtained in Destiny Islands. There is no way to undo this, the player will be forced to restart the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCVoSWRejos On Destiny Islands, during the second day, the player is asked to collect mushrooms. One of them is hidden in a cavern behind a rock that needs to be pushed away. If the player accidentally push it inside the cavern, the rock will get stuck and it would be impossible to move it to its correct destination. The only way to solve this issue is to exit and reenter the area. The level up notification was originally designed to remain on screen for 4 seconds. However, since this game is using 60fps instead of 30, the notification remains on screen for 2 seconds, given barely not enough time to read it. During the battle against many heartless waves before reaching the last save point in the game, there is something really strange that can happen. It is unknown if this glitch can take place anywhere else and how is it triggered. On my situation, the game was on Easy Mode, Sora was equipped with Oblivion, Donald with Meteor Strike, and Goofy with Herc's Shield. After losing against the waves a few times, all the party started to kill the heartless with only one hit. It was the first or second wave with Angel Stars. On the previous wave, these enemies needed to receive a lot of damages, maybe around 10 combos, to die. And suddenly a new wave started and they all were possible to oneshot. One interesting point of this glitch, is that this may be some kind of error where the game understand one hit as if it were a lot. In this case, using Oblivion, you can see that, when attacking an enemy, the keyblade kind of drops 5 black stars or so, but this glitch showed a huge amount of them, as if the heartless were receiving all the hits necessary to die, at once. After unlocking the area with the last save point and entering it, the glitch stopped working. See also *Removed content *Forecast References